ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Littlest Pet Shop Show episodes
This is the list for the American animated series, The Littlest Pet Shop Show. The series lasted for 6 seasons and 156 episodes. Episodes Season 1 #Blythe's Bad Morning - Blythe ends up being tired and sad at the same time in the series priemere. #Anger's Sandwich - Blythe and Mitzi takes guard of Anger's sandwich he got from Subway. #Minion Mayhem - Mitzi must watch over the minions while Gru is away. #Let It Snow - Blythe sees snow on a summer day. #Bingy-Bongy - Bing-Bong somehow becomes a baby and Blythe must revert him back to normal. #Jackson and The Downtown Watch-Pets - His band are upset after their latest single had bad reviews, leading to the possibility that he might disband the band, so Blythe must stop him from disbanding the band. #The Hot-Food Competition - Bing-Bong dares Blythe to enter Littlest Pet Shop's 3rd Hot Food Eating Contest where she takes down the contest's champion which is Anger. #Jackson The Engineer - While taking the break from the Downtown Watch-Pets, Jackson gets a week-job as a engineer, which is not easy as he thought it would be. #Fireman Phil - After Phil gets fired as a train driver, he becomes a fireman, but it is not easy and wants his train job back. #The Emotional Love - Blythe helps Sadness on confess her feelings to Fear. #Makin' Scents - Mitzi teaches Beatrice, Cookie, Jennifer and Harold Jr to create scents. #Country Skunk - Pepper's country cousin visits LPS, and he wrecks havoc by playing country music. #Mitzi's Got A Tank! - Mitzi buys a giant tank, but then the tank ends up wrecking havoc at LPS. #Dinosaur Mayhem - When Bubbha comes to LPS all hell-o breaks loose, so Blythe must save LPS with the he help of Nash and Ramsey #Blythe and The Minions - Blythe must help Bob with a birthday party for Kevin. #Jammin' Jackson - Blythe helps Jackson create his new song for The Downtown Watch-Pets. #"Train" of thought - Bing-Bong turns the old train he brought into a new train called "Train of Thought" #Battle Of The Bands - The Downtown Watch-Pets and Soul Pet Patches fight against each other in a singing duel. #Railroad Crossing Carnage - After the railroads gets destroyed by Josh, Bing-Bong must fix the rails. #Dinosaur Restaurant - When the Dinosaurs open a new restaurant, havoc breaks out #Dude, Where's My Poppa Henry? - Fear somehow revives Poppa Henry #Littlest Pet Shock - When lightning strikes downtown city power station, Blythe must fix it. #Blythe Gets Lost - A Teary eyed gets Blythe lost in a forest, so she must escape with a help of Forrest Woodbush. #McDonald's Mayhem - Blythe gets a summer job as a salesgirl at McDonalds, but it would not be easy as she thought it would be. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Trainman 486, can you add episodes if you have ideas? Thanks! Category:Episode list